


Black Tar

by alexcreature



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Blood, Death, Guro, Monster Rape, Other, Vomiting, monster cock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 20:09:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9511163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcreature/pseuds/alexcreature
Summary: While wandering the main house, Ethan has the unfortunate luck of running into one of the creatures created by the biohazard.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i haven't written in a while. anyways i've been watching every youtuber on earth play the new resident evil

The smell was putrid. But then again, everything here was. Ethan covered his nose as he crept through the house, gun trained ahead of him, trigger finger shaking nervously. It was so dark, he could barely see in front of himself. He was happy to have this small flashlight, even if it didn’t do much. It was better than stumbling in pitch blackness through this hell. He took in a shaky breath, trying not to taste the death and rot in the air. He had to find Mia. He had to find Mia and get out of this place. He felt lucky to have Zoe, an ally in this battle.

He pushed a crumbling door open and entered slowly into the next room. That black, oozing stuff was everywhere, covering the walls and shelves. Ethan searched around for anything useful, finding some spare bullets on a rotting table. He pocketed them and began to head out, when he heard a heavy creaking sound. He froze, ears struggling to find where it had come from. There was a slick, squashing sound, followed by more creaking, and Ethan knew he wasn’t alone. He held his gun close, trying to steel himself, but he felt like a mouse cornered by a cat. Suddenly, there was the heavy pounding of footsteps approaching, and Ethan panicked. If it was Jack again, he didn’t feel prepared. It had taken everything he had to fight him the last time, and he didn’t have nearly enough bullets to feel comfortable.

Hide, he thought, I have to hide. He spun around until he saw a large cabinet. Ethan prayed that he would fit. He swung the door open and crawled inside, curling his legs up close to his chest. It was a tight squeeze, and it smelled of decaying meat, but it would have to do. He shut the door right as he heard someone come into the room. He held his breath, hands shaking around his gun. Ethan wished he’d reloaded before this.

There were sounds of the person pacing the room, no doubt looking for him. They sounded big and heavy. But if it was Jack, wouldn’t he be calling out to him? Taunting him? That’s what he did last time. Ethan felt curious, but not curious enough to compromise his hiding place. There was also a new smell. It was horrid, worse than anything else he’d come across. It was hot and thick, hanging in the air and infecting his nose. The squelching sound came again, followed by a low growl. What the hell was out there? 

The thing outside kicked hard against the cabinet door, and Ethan jumped out of his skin, dropping the gun. “Fuck!” he whispered. But the thing had already heard the smack of the gun dropping, and the cabinet door was ripped off its hinges. Ethan’s eyes widened in terror as he was met face to face with a black mass of ooze, with sharp, jagged teeth protruding from what he could only assume was its mouth. It was a living beast of the tar off the walls, and it was huge. It reached its massive hand in and grabbed Ethan by the front of his shirt, then swung him out into the room, throwing him hard at the wall. Ethan’s back collided with it and the air was ripped from his lungs. He lurched forward, coughing and sputtering, and the tar monster stood up to its full height. It had to be eight feet tall, growling and snarling in Ethan’s direction. The man’s eyes darted back and forth, desperately seeking out a weapon. His gun was back in the cabinet, and he doubted a little pocket knife would do much good.

As Ethan panicked, the beast began to make its way towards him slowly. It was as if it knew it had him cornered, and it wanted to play with him. Fuck it, he thought, and took out his pitiful pocket knife. It was better than nothing. He scrambled to his feet and held the knife out at the monster, ready to fight for his life. The tar beast didn’t seem deterred. It held out its huge hand and grabbed Ethan’s wrist, squeezing hard. Ethan yelped and was forced to drop the knife. He pulled hard, trying to free himself, as the monster pinned his arm roughly against the wall behind him. In a last-ditch effort, Ethan kicked and punched at the beast. It did about what he thought it would, which was nothing. The creature was sticky and felt disgusting, and the black ooze stuck to his fist and his shoes. When he hit it, it let out a stench that threatened to make him hurl. He bit his tongue, trying to keep what little he had down in his stomach.

The beast leaned forward, mouth open wide with yellow teeth pointed at Ethan’s face. This was it, it was going to eat him. Ethan screamed and struggled, trying desperately to pull his arm free. But instead of chomping down, the monster let out a huge black tongue and licked up from Ethan’s neck to his cheek. He shuddered and gagged, feeling its tar-like saliva sticking to his skin and smelling rancid. He held back his vomit as it licked him again, on the other side of his face. Then, to his horror, it licked his mouth. He gagged again, using his free hand to push against it. It was far stronger than he was, but that didn’t stop him from trying to push it off him with all that he had.

With its next move, Ethan knew he was definitely going to vomit. It pushed its huge, pulsating tongue into his mouth, shoving it in and stretching his jaw. It opened his mouth as far as it would go, licking his throat. Ethan gagged and convulsed around it, groaning with disgust. Did it want to eat him from the inside out? He prepared to feel it stretch down his throat and tear him open. Instead, it licked him and filled his mouth with its disgusting ooze. It tasted like pure death. He felt stomach acid come up, but it had nowhere to go, and it mixed with the ooze, creating a stinging, pungent concoction that made his skin crawl. Ethan whimpered, his body going limp in the monster’s arms.

Finally, it pulled its tongue out, and Ethan fell forward and vomited on the floor. His body shook with the force of vomiting up an empty stomach. The beast stayed still, letting him expel the sick saliva/acid mixture. When he was finished, he gasped for air, his arm bent awkwardly in the beast’s grip. He straightened himself and leaned against the wall for support, looking up into where he assumed the beast’s eyes were, silently begging it to let him go. It seemed to stare back at him, growling softly and smelling the air. It took its free hand and set its claws against Ethan’s chest, then dragged them down, ripping his shirt and cutting his skin. Ethan screamed, grabbing its hand with his, trying to stop it. It scraped down to his waist, leaving deep gashes that began to spill blood. Ethan shuddered as it slid its disgusting tongue down his chest, lapping at the blood.

It was playing with its food, Ethan realized. He really was a cornered mouse, being toyed with by the cat. The beast grabbed the front of his pants and pulled, ripping his belt and tearing open his pants, exposing his front. He wondered if it was trying to get at more skin to tear, when its long tongue grew, stretching down into the front of his torn jeans. It licked at his privates, and Ethan’s spine tingled. He went pale, shaking his head no.

“Don’t…not there,” he gasped. He didn’t want it to bite his dick off. It ignored him (he wasn’t sure if it even spoke English), and continued licking at him. A twinge of pleasure shot through him, and he bit his lip to keep from moaning. This was a nightmare. He didn’t want pleasured by this rotting monster. He didn’t even know if it knew what it was doing. It may have been just seeking heat, but regardless, this was the worst place for it to stick its horrible tongue. The monster’s tarry saliva seeped through his underwear, helping it to get his clothes down his legs. Ethan shivered at the cool air, then tried to kick his legs to get the beast away from him. With its free hand, it grabbed his right leg and hoisted it into the air. It was granted better access to his privates, and wrapped its tongue between his legs, tasting his ass. 

Ethan cried out in surprise. This was worse than fighting Jack. This was worse than Mia stabbing him. This was the worst thing he’d ever experienced. The tongue was cold and throbbing, getting into his most intimate parts. Unwelcome pleasure rang through him, and he tried his best to keep his voice down. He didn’t want to coax the monster on somehow with his moaning. The beast rutted its hips against him, and he felt something that sent terror all through him. It was between the beast’s legs, huge and hard, but colder than he’d expected.

Oh god, he thought, is that it’s…? Ethan gagged again. It wasn’t going to eat him. It was going to… He turned his head and dry heaved.

The monster pulled its tongue away, back into its mouth, and it swallowed, like it was enjoying the taste of him. Ethan risked looking down, and wished he hadn’t. His heart stopped in fear. Its dick was enormous, black and dripping with tar. There was no way in hell that was going inside him. It would tear him to pieces. The monster clearly felt otherwise, and it let go of his wrist to grab his other leg, lifting him up and pushing him against the wall. Ethan was filled his dread. He kicked and punched, fighting like a wild animal to get free. The monster didn’t even flinch. It pushed its girth against Ethan’s entrance, and the man grit his teeth. There was no way out of this, he realized with horror.

The creature began lowering Ethan down onto its cock, and he screamed as he was ripped open. The tar provided some lubrication, but it didn’t make up for the huge size of the thing. He was lowered slowly, his insides straining and filling. He felt like he was going to burst. He felt it in his stomach, and when he looked down he felt like gagging again. He could see it bulging out of him, a round protrusion out of his belly. Ethan could feel hot blood running down his ass, leaking out of him. The monster had definitely ripped him open.

Once he was seated fully on the monster’s cock, it kept him there, still for a moment. His body shook with pain, his insides feeling way too full. Tears streamed down his face as he took in slow, shaky breaths. Before he was ready, the beast pulled him back up, sliding its dick out of him. It pulled out to the head, then slammed Ethan back down to the hilt without warning. Ethan screamed again, and he could feel a lot more blood coming out of himself. The monster started to move, pulling Ethan up and down on its dick, fucking him mercilessly. Ethan’s head lolled to the side. He felt weak with pain; he couldn’t fight anymore, it hurt too much. He just hoped that it would be over soon.

He felt his stomach distending in and out with the creature’s movements, and he briefly felt glad that his stomach was empty. He knew he would throw up again if there was anything in it. He could hear the monster panting and grunting, low and animal like. It licked the wounds on his chest, moving up to his neck, then his mouth again. Ethan shuddered and pursed his lips to keep it out of his mouth.

With its next thrust, Ethan felt something that made his mind go blank. It was the most pleasure he’d ever felt. It made him whimper with need. The monster seemed to notice, and with each thrust it aimed for that spot that made Ethan go crazy. He cried out, shaking and grabbing at the monster for purchase. It was hitting his prostate over and over again. Why did it want him to feel pleasure? He didn’t know, but he couldn’t think anymore. There was so much pain and pleasure that it all melded together. Now that there was something he could hold on to, he tried to imagine a nicer scenario. But he’d never been fucked before. He’d never even been with another man. What would he even fantasize about? Thinking about Mia only depressed and worried him. He tried to think of some tall stranger, meeting at a bar, going home drunk, touching each other all over. That kind of helped. He tried to imagine being lost in this stranger’s heat, being swept away by an older man’s experience, more experience than he himself had. That got Ethan moaning for more, trying to get lost in his fantasy, to keep him away from his hellish reality. 

“M…More...,” he cried. The monster gripped his legs tighter and pulled him down harshly, and the pain sparked Ethan’s mind back to the situation at hand. He cursed, just wanting to be away from all this. But it seemed that the monster wouldn’t let him. It licked him again, thrusting up against his prostate over and over. Ethan bit his lip hard enough to draw blood. His face was flushed, and he was sure he looked like a mess. He was covered in oozy saliva and blood, and he could feel another liquid filling up his insides. The creature was about to come. He knew he didn’t want that inside him, but there was nothing he could do about it.

With a growl, the monster thrust up and starting spilling its seed into the poor man. Ethan’s eyes went wide. It was cold, far too cold for comfort, and there was much too much of it. It filled him up and started spilling out of him. When the beast was finished, it slowly pulled out, cum and blood spurting out of Ethan’s ass along with it. It dropped him to the ground, and he fell like a rag doll. Ethan looked up at the creature, hoping it would leave him alone now. But it didn’t go away. It leaned down and pushed him onto his back, then got on top of him. 

“What…more…do you want…,” Ethan whimpered. The monster lifted its hand and showed its sharp claws, then without warning, thrust the spikes into Ethan’s chest. He screamed, coughing out blood. With shaking hands, he grabbed at the claws, weakly trying to pull them out. His vision was fading along with his strength. He was dying.

The creature ripped its claws out, then plunged them back into Ethan’s stomach. Blood and cum came bursting out of the wound, and Ethan sputtered, choking on blood. His arms fell limp at his sides, and he stared up at the ceiling, knowing it would be the last thing he ever saw. The beast spread his legs and thrust back into him, but Ethan was too far gone to even notice. As the light left him, the monster fucked up through Ethan’s wounds, and he lay still, letting it abuse him.

“Mia…,” Ethan choked. It was his last word.


End file.
